What's So Great About Dating?
by Ahja Reyn
Summary: [HPCoF UNIVERSE] Lief MalfoyPotter is dubious about the world of dating and asks for a little help from Rama Lupin. LiefRama [HPCoF UNIVERSE]


**Title:** What's So Great About Dating  
**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and Reyn  
**Category**: Harry Potter  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Pairings:** Rama x Lief  
**Warnings:** Sap, silliness, and Shounen ai.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Lief, Rama, and the others from Harry Potter and the Children of the Future belong to Reyn. I merely borrowed Lief in order to have fun and write this with her.  
**Dark Nuriko's Author's Note**: This is going to be a rather long one shot. It was started as an rp between Reyn and me and blossomed into such a cute story that I couldn't help but want to share it with everyone. This is about Lief's first journey into the great world of dating. Lief is done by me, while everyone else was done by Reyn. Enjoy.  
**Reyn's Note:** This RP was started back in…January? And I'm pretty sure it was under the intent of being done and posted either in time for Valentine's Day or Rama's birthday. Both deadlines were missed because of my hectic life, and considering the fact that it took 8ish months to finish it, I more than likely won't ever be doing something like this again. LoL.

Oh! And before I forget, this is a fanstory and NOT how Lief and Rama really end up together. What I have planned for them involves more action and adventure and angst and romance and comedy and smut and drama.

**What's So Great About Dating**

Lief sat in a chair beside the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, watching his friends Levi Devenpeck and Rigel MacFusty talk about the dates they had just the night before. They had been talking about it since waking up this morning, and Lief was certain there was no chance of them stopping any time soon. In all honesty, he had no clue what was so big about going on a date.

"I'm telling you, Levi, she was fascinated! It was as if she had never met anyone with a pet dragon before!" Rigel gushed excitedly.

"Rigel, I hate to break it to you, but you're family is probably the only one in the greater part of the world that legally owns pet dragons," Lief pointed out dryly.

"Bah, that's nothing!" Levi bragged, waving off his friend's excitement. "I went on a walk with my date down by the lake, and we held hands!"

"Is that all?" Rigel scoffed. "How lame. All the girls let you do that nowadays."

"Yeah, but do they let you kiss their cheek as well before the date's even over?" Levi challenged.

Lief rolled his eyes. "Are you two done yet? Some of us are a little tired of hearing the same story for the tenth time this morning."

"Aw, you're just jealous!" Levi proclaimed.

Lief blinked, staring at Levi. "How can I be jealous of something I've never done?"

"How come you've never dated anyways?" Rigel asked suspiciously. "Merlin knows you've had tons of offers."

Lief looked toward Rigel at that, before shrugging. "I don't know. Just never really been interested in dating. It seems like a lot of work."

"What? Are you nuts? The rewards and benefits are totally worth all the work!"

"You mean I should work that hard just to get to hold hands with someone? Maybe get to kiss their cheek? It really doesn't make me want to sign up for the next opening in some girl's calendar."

"He doesn't get it at all!" Rigel exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation before collapsing back dramatically to stare up at the ceiling in defeat.

Levi decided it was up to him to explain. "It's not just about holding hands and stuff, Lief. It's about being with someone you really like and enjoy spending time with. Going on dates guarantees you two spend time alone with just the two of you and no interruptions. Plus, once you _really_ get to know each other, you get to start...doing stuff."

Lief's eyebrow raised at those words. "Stuff? What kind of stuff? And how does dating a different person every night mean you're spending time with the person you like?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Not all of us are like Lupin, you know. Some of us actually enjoy spending time with just one special person."

At the mention of Rama, Lief smiled slightly. He did have a new date every time someone turned around. Perhaps he could help him understand what was so great about dating to begin with. "Okay, I'll grant you that one. But I still don't see what's so amazing about doing _stuff _with girls."

"Well...you know how your older brother is always complaining about how...mushy your fathers are? Like always being around each other and stealing kisses and glances and whatnot? It's that kind of stuff."

Rigel nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and when you do it with the right person, it feels bloody amazing. Like firecrackers in your stomach."

"Firecrackers in your stomach? That would hurt," Lief murmured. He then stood up from the chair and headed toward the stairs. "Look, I'll talk to you two later. I've got something I want to ask someone about."

The two boys exchanged a glance. "He acts like he's never even been kissed before..."

Lief left them talking to one another and headed up to the seventh year dorm. Not wanting to just walk in, he knocked, hoping the person he was looking for was still in. Brushing back his blond hair, a few black strands falling forward in its place, he waited for any kind of reply from the other side of the door.

"Intrude!" a voice called out, followed by a muffled slamming sound.

Lief blinked, unable to tell who it was who had yelled. Opening the door, he barged in, looking about. "It's Lief! I just wanted to know if Rama was around."

"He's here, Lief," Mack called out wearily, watching the said Lupin dance around, colorfully cursing while clutching his hand. "You might have to wait a while. The idiot tried to close his trunk on his hand."

Lief's green-silver eyes flashed with concern before he frowned slightly. "I thought seventh years were supposed to be smarter than first year students," he commented as he watched said boy dancing around in pain.

Rama's head snapped up at the comment as his eyes narrowed. "Yeah you would, you punk," he growled before shaking his hand out a bit more. "So Mr. Smart Ass, what can I do you for?"

Lief bit his lower lip at those words. He wasn't so certain he should ask such a thing in front of anyone else. "I wanted to talk to you. Come with me," he said, grabbing the uninjured hand and dragging him out the dorm door.

"Oh...okay. Bye guys! I'm being kidnapped!"

"Good riddance!" came the reply.

"Oi! You'll be sorry when you find my dead body!" Rama shouted back before returning his attention to Lief. "So, where are we going?"

Lief dragged him up the stairs a ways to a little used area before letting go of his hand and turning to him. "I need your help."

"Err...okay. With what?"

Lief couldn't keep the flush off his cheeks at what he was about to talk about. "I need to know about dating."

Rama frowned. "You're too young to be dating."

His green-silver eyes narrowed at him. "I am not. All the other guys have been out on dates. You were even dating at my age. I just want to know what it's all about. What's so special about dating?"

"Ah, Lief, you asking me what's so special about it is proof in itself that you're still not ready for such a thing. Besides, Gabe would skin me alive if he ever found out I gave you dating advice!"

Lief found himself pouting slightly at those words. "Come on Rama! Don't do this to me. I do want to date! I just haven't met anyone I want to go on a date with. But I'm tired of not understanding what everyone else is talking about!"

Rama laughed. "Well, if you want to find out what all the hype is about, then you'll have to experience it first hand and force yourself to date."

Lief bit his lower lip for a moment. He wasn't comfortable around other people, especially girls. Rose and Jasmine didn't count. He looked to Rama and suddenly a large smile crept up on his lips. "Ok then, how about you go out with me?"

"Me?" Rama asked, blinking in surprise. "Why on earth would you want to go out with me? Sure, I'm an Adonis and all..."

Lief snorted. "I'm not asking you out because of your looks, Rama. I'm asking because you're my best friend and I trust you. You've been on dates before. You could show me what it's like and Gabe wouldn't feel like killing who I'm out with, because he'd know it's just a test."

"Yeah, I'm not too sure I agree with you on the Gabe not killing me part..." Rama murmured. "But if it's just a test, I suppose there's no harm in such a thing."

Lief's smile grew brighter. "Does this mean you'll do it? You'll go out with me?"

"Of course! Where and when?"

Lief was so happy Rama had agreed he almost hadn't realized that meant they had to actually go somewhere. His eyes seemed to glimmer with his happiness. "Um, how about tomorrow, seeing as it's a Hogsmeade weekend, why don't we go there?"

Rama smiled and rolled his eyes. "Obviously. But do you have a specific destination in Hogsmeade in mind, or do you just want to spend the day together?"

His smile faltered and he started to bite his lip again. "I don't know. Where's a good place to go on a date?"

"Well, that all depends. Do you want this to be a friendly date or a romantic date?"

Lief felt his brow crease in thought. "I don't know. What kind of date do most people go on? I didn't know there was so much to dating."

Rama laughed at how naive his friend was over such a thing. "How about you just meet me at the Entrance Hall at 11 tomorrow and leave the rest to me?"

Lief smiled once more, glad the whole thought process was being taken from him. "Ok. It's a date. And I expect nothing but the best, because Rama Lupin doesn't do a date half-assed."

"Heh, you got that right, kiddo."

Lief frowned. "Would you call your date 'kiddo'?" he asked, a little miffed at still being treated like a child.

"Err...no, I guess I wouldn't," Rama replied nervously. "Alright then, Beautiful, I'll see _you _tomorrow." And with a wink, he headed back down the stairs.

Lief couldn't stop the blush that seemed to climb up his neck and bloom on his cheeks. He couldn't understand why the different endearment and the wink made his pulse jump and his heart skip a beat. But he had to admit one thing; Rama Lupin was deadly when he decided to turn on the charm. Good thing tomorrow was just a trial date, or he'd be hard pressed not to fall for him. With a sigh, he headed back downstairs himself, knowing he'd have a small amount of time for breakfast before his first class.

**Doodle-eh-doo! Doodle-eh-doo! Doodle-eh-doo!**

Lief made certain his hair was as clean and tidy as he could get it. His clothes were nice and neat and he had even made certain he smelled nice.

With a deep breath, he headed down the stairs and over toward the entrance hall. He made it right at 11, as Rama had specified. Yet as he looked around, he didn't see Rama anywhere.

Lief was standing there, biting his lower lip in a bout of nerves. What if Rama had changed his mind? Maybe that was why the older boy wasn't there. He gave a strangled whimper, then turned to head back upstairs, certain this was all a stupid idea to begin with. But he stopped short as he saw Rama coming down the stairs, Mack and Gabe trailing behind him.

"Sorry guys, I've got other plans today," Rama said to hi usual posse.

"Another date?" Mack asked, completely scandalized. "But you just had one last night!"

Rama simply grinned, deciding it best not to answer that.

"So, who's the lucky lady this time?" Gabe asked.

"S'not a lady."

Gabe's eyes widened. "You've moved onto publicly dating blokes?"

"Err..." Rama wasn't sure if he should answer that either in fear of Gabe's wrath as they reached the foot of the stairs, his eyes instantly landing on Lief.

The boy definitely looked even better than he usually did. Almost good enough to eat.

"Rama," Lief called, his eyes lighting up in surprise and delight.

Rama offered a warm smile and opened his mouth to greet Lief, when Gabe interrupted.

"Sorry Lief, Rama won't be hanging out with us today. He's got a _date_."

Lief's eyes looked confused for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Drawing in a deep breath, Rama walked over to Lief and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my date for the day."

Lief smiled, a faint pink crossing his cheeks. He actually liked having Rama this close to him, with his arm around him. It made him feel warm and fuzzy.

Gabe looked between the two boys before him. "Wait. Your date is my brother? My _younger_ brother?"

"Yep."

"I don't recall you asking my permission to do such a thing!"

Lief pouted, his eyes misting as he looked at Gabe. "You aren't going to ruin my first date... are you, Gabe?" he asked, sniffling softly.

"Well, no, but, he's - first date - Lief, are you really sure you want _him_ for your first date! I mean, his reputation isn't completely built up on unfounded gossip, you know!"

"I'm right here, you know," Rama said with a frown.

Lief smiled, looking at Rama. "Of course I do. Who better to show me what dating is all about than someone who knows what he's doing?"

Rama beamed. "Yeah, see that? Have a little confidence in me, Gabe."

"Lief, please tell me you're joking!" Gabe pleaded.

"Oi, don't worry about it. This is more of a test drive really. He'll still be untainted when it's over, geez," Rama said, steering Lief away from the less than enthusiastic Gabe and out the front doors.

Lief grinned, walking beside Rama and down the path toward Hogsmeade. "I think Gabe's going to give me the third degree when I get back."

"Yeah, and you better be completely honest with him, too. Truth be told, I have no intention of jumping you or anything of that nature, and the last thing I need is him coming after me with the killing curse on the tip of his tongue," Rama said seriously.

Lief giggled softly. "I didn't think you'd be anything less than a gentleman toward me, seeing as Rose and Jasmine would be worse to you than anything Gabe could come up with if you weren't."

Rama grinned. "Actually, I think Jasmine has a little crush on me..." he teased.

Lief looked at him for a moment. "I doubt it. Rose and Jasmine would love to see you suffer."

"No way! I'm far too gorgeous to be put through any type of torture, and both your sisters know it."

Lief rolled his eyes. "Believe what you want, Rama. Just don't tell them that or you'll learn differently."

Rama pouted. "Ah, Lief, you're so cruel. Why can't you just let a man live with his delusions?"

"I thought I was by telling you not to tell my sisters what you think."

"Whatever. But you think I'm gorgeous, don't you?"

Lief flushed and looked away. "Well, you are handsome," he whispered.

Rama grinned. "I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch it; you were speaking too softly."

Lief flushed even darker. "I said you're handsome," he repeated, before picking up his steps so he was moving a bit faster.

Rama laughed, keeping pace with Lief. "Hang on a tick, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Dishing out compliments is important when out on a date."

Lief looked at Rama with a skeptical look crossing his eyes. "But Rama, you always recieve compliments. Doesn't it get boring?"

"Of course not! People say you're cute all the time and do _you_ ever get bored of hearing it?"

Lief frowned. "Cute is for girls. Which I am tired of hearing, actually."

"Really? Well, I think you're cute..."

He sighed. "Yeah, just like a little kid," he said softly, realizing he was never going to grow up in anyone's eyes.

"I never said that," Rama said, cocking a brow.

Lief smiled softly. "You didn't have to. It's obvious just by the way everyone treats me. Even Gabe didn't want me going out on a date. He still thinks I'm ten sometimes. At least, it feels like it."

"Yeah right. And your Father thinks Prof. Potter is five," Rama said sarcastically. "Honestly, Lief, you've seen the way Draco dotes over Harry. It's no different than how Gabe treats you sometimes."

Lief smiled. "That's all good and all... but I don't plan on dating my brother."

"Good point."

In their talking and walking, they had come to the edge of Hogsmeade. With excited eyes, he looked up at Rama. "So, where do we go first?"

Rama smiled at the enthusiasm of the other boy. "Well, where would you like to go?"

He frowned slightly. "But I thought you were supposed to be showing me what it's like on a date. I didn't know you'd have me chose where to go."

Rama laughed. "Here's another pointer, always leave room for your date's opinion."

Lief's eyebrows became furrowed as he seemed to be taking in the news. "All right. Date's opinion is always good. Well then, how about we go to Madam Puddifoot's? I've heard it's a popular date spot."

"That depends on your taste really..." Rama said cryptically, turning to head in that direction nonetheless.

Once there, Lief took one look at the tacky decor that was way too frilly and almost ran away. Instead, he didn't even bother to go inside and turned to look at Rama. "All right, I honestly think this place was not a good choice. Gabe's always talked about getting butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks. How does that sound?"

"Sure," Rama said, laughing.

Lief looked at Rama and pouted. "Are you laughing at me?"

Allowing his laughter to die down, Rama cocked his head and simply looked at his date. "Has anyone ever told you how adorable you look when you pout?"

He flushed, looking away. "No," he murmured. He then looked toward Rama as they walked down the main road, back toward the Three Broomsticks. "So, where do you take people on your dates?"

"Well, the girls are the ones to drag me around, but every once in a while I come across one who's sweet and charming that allows me to woo her off her feet."

Lief looked away at those words. It hurt to hear Rama talk about his other dates with such affection in his voice. He frowned slightly and looked toward the building they were heading to.

"So, usually the girl drags the guy around? Where's the fun in that?"

Rama smiled. "I'm having fun," he said simply.

Lief sighed, glancing toward him. "Of course you'd have fun. As long as someone gives you any form of attention you'll enjoy the moment."

"Let me put it this way. If I were the one dragging you around town, would you still be having fun?"

Lief thought it over. "Well, yes, because I'm with you."

"And therein lies the point of dating," Rama said as he held the door to the Three Broomsticks open for Lief.

Lief flushed slightly and walked in ahead of Rama. "I think I'm beginning to understand why everyone enjoys dating so much." With a crimson color staining his cheeks, Lief led the way to a booth that was in the back of the crowded place. Lief had never really come here before due to so many people who preferred the place, so he was glad to have time with Rama in a new setting.

Lief took a moment to glance back at Rama, only to see him grinning and waving to people he knows, only to suddenly find himself wincing as he watched the brunette walk right into one of the tables.

Seemingly undeterred by such an obstacle, Rama flashed the same smile at the table's occupants and apologized before moving around to join Lief.

"Rama, are you all right? That looked like it hurt," Lief said as he took a seat in the booth.

"Nah, I'm fine. I've got muscles of steel! Nothing can hurt me," Rama said, momentarily pausing to hold a Muggle super-hero pose.

Lief raised a single eyebrow, even as he watched Rama posing in a rather odd manner. "What're you doing?"

Rama blinked, looking stunned for a moment before quietly sitting down. "You know, when you make a face like that, you look exactly like Gabe."

Lief sighed, looking away. "Do you always tell your dates that they look like their older brothers?" he pouted.

"No, not really. But then again, most of my dates are with girls, so if I said anything like that I'd be in trouble..."

"You're on a date with me, Rama. You could at least act like it's a date," Lief replied, a little hurt that he would act differently with him.

Rama suddenly leaned forward over the table, supporting his weight on his elbows as he invaded Lief's personal space. "Well then, my lovely little heart-stealing thief, has anyone ever told you how perfectly elegant you look when you're being cute?"

Lief's cheeks heated, turning a bright red, even as he backed away from Rama. "No...now you're just being mean," he stammered, looking away, even as his heart hammered in his chest at both the words and the close contact. While it was true he did want Rama to treat this time a real date, it was mean of him to overdo it and say things he didn't mean.

Rama frowned a little, backing up and propping his head on his hand. "You know, when you're on a date you're supposed to accept compliments given to you graciously."

"I would if you have given them because you wanted to," Lief replied.

Rama scowled, feeling offended. "I never give out compliments I don't mean." His scowl melted into a grin. "Besides, you really are cute," he said, reaching his free hand over to place it on top of Lief's, tracing a pattern over the back of the palm. "So cute I could just eat you right up," he murmured.

Lief's cheeks once more turned bright red, but for some reason he didn't remove his hand. He liked the feeling of having Rama's over it. "Is... isn't cute something you say ab... about girls? Guys aren't su... supposed to be cute."

"Oh? And why can't guys be cute? You're cute and you're a guy," Rama stated, pulling his hand away.

"My sister's are cute. Guys just aren't cute. I... I don't want to be 'cute'," Lief replied in return. He found it a little distressing, but he really didn't want to just be 'cute' to Rama. Honestly, he didn't know what he wanted the brunette to see him as, but cute wasn't it.

"Well, if you don't want to be cute, then what would you rather be?"

Lief blinked, staring at Rama for a moment. "Um... I'm not certain. Something that isn't... girly."

Rama smiled slyly. "Oh Lief, you're so...manly," he barely managed to bite out before erupting into stifled chuckles.

Lief felt his chest tighten in pain and looked away to hide it from Rama. "Ha ha. Very funny," he murmured.

"I can't really say you're brave, because that's a given considering you're in Gryffindor. I can't say you're strong, because...well...you are, but not compared to me. I can't say you're delicate and elegant because you'd box my ears off...nor can I say you're beautiful because that's a girly as it gets," Rama said thoughtfully. "So what else can I possibly say? You're _cute_, Lief. And that really does say a lot about you."

Lief glanced at Rama, feeling a little better at his words. "I really don't like being called cute," he muttered. "But, I'll let you, and only you, get away with it. Okay?"

Rama grinned. "Sure thing, squirt!"

Lief's nose curled up at that and he would have reached out to hit Rama in the back of the head, and none too lightly, if they hadn't been so far apart. "Stop it! That's even worse than cute!"

Rama smiled. He loved teasing Lief. It had to be one of his favorite pastimes next to making the boy smile.

Lief looked away. "Maybe this whole dating thing was a bad idea. It feels like we're just doing what we would do if Gabe and Mack were with us. I know for a fact you would never call one of your dates 'squirt' so I should just call this a day now so you can still enjoy your trip."

Lief stood up from the booth, all ready to leave and let Rama find himself a real date, of which he was more than certain the brunette would be able to do. Lief didn't like the pain he felt at the date ending like this, but he pushed it aside. He didn't want to deal with it right now.

"Lief, wait!" the werewolf called out, scrambling out of the booth as well. "Don't be like this," he pleaded, moving to grab the younger boy's wrist to stop him. "I'm sorry."

Lief stopped, knowing he couldn't fight the older boy strength wise. "I just don't want to ruin your day. I guess this was all a joke to you. I'm sorry I took up your time."

Lief was suddenly startled as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Nothing involving you is a joke to me," Rama said softly, burying his head into Lief's neck. "I'd rather be with you right now than anyone else."

Lief's cheeks heated up, even as his pulse began to pound, so loudly he was certain Rama could hear it as well. "Y... You don't act like it. Y... you seemed like you wanted... to be somewhere else. You cer... certain weren't treating this like a date," he whispered.

"Only because you're so cute," Rama answered.

Lief tried to get out of the werewolf's hold. "That is not a good reason! You wouldn't do this to your other dates!"

"You're right," Rama answered tightening his hold. "I'd let my other dates walk off without bothering to stop them to begin with."

Lief's struggling stopped, his body melting into Rama's embrace. "Then... why am I different?" he asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"You're special," Rama said almost stubbornly.

Releasing his hold, he stepped back and moved around to take the lead. "Come on," he said with a smile. "We still have to hit Zonko's before Gabe does, or else we'll get caught and our date will be over for sure."

"But... what about our food?" he asked, even as Lief moved to follow Rama.

"We can fill up later. Right now I'm in the mood for something...sweet." He spared Lief a quick glance up and down in which he winked at him. "Feel like hitting the candy store as well?"

Lief's cheeks once more turned a bright red. He found himself ducking his head to hide it as he nodded. "Sure."

With that, Rama grinned and dragged Lief out of the pub so that they could commence with the shopping portion of their date.

**Doodle-eh-doo! Doodle-eh-doo! Doodle-eh-doo!**

Lief walked along the path back toward Hogwarts, a small smile on his lips as he listened to Rama mumble complaints under his breath. It really was the older boy's fault, but in reality, Lief loved it. It was something Rama normally wouldn't do for anyone, and that he was doing it for him, even complaining about it, made him happy.

Rama tried to peer around the piles upon piles of packages in his arms, making sure he was still following Lief. "Is all this stuff really necessary?" he asked, shifting some of the bags hanging on his forearms.

Lief stopped, placing his hands up on his slender hips. "This is all your fault, Rama, so don't complain."

"My fault? How is this my fault? I didn't force you to buy out the whole store!"

"No, but I told you to let my buy my own things and you said no. You said you were paying for them. So, without my own money to keep tabs on, I became greedy. Needless to say, I blame that all on you!"

"Geez, you're worse than Gabe..." Rama grumbled under his breath.

"I have control, unlike my brother, I'll have you know. I just need to make certain I'm using my own money, that's all."

"Where are you even going to _put_ all this stuff once we get back?" Rama asked, halting in his steps as the packages began to lose balance.

Lief rushed over to him and stole some of the bags from him, not minding helping. "I haven't a clue. I did warn you though. Maybe you could sell some of it to the kids who can't go to Hogsmeade. Maybe that would help you restore some of the money you spent on me," Lief suggested with a soft smile for the brunette.

Rama froze, staring at Lief in shock, forgetting about the packages as they all went tumbling from his grip. "Sell them? Why'd you buy them in the first place if you're just going to turn around and sell them!"

"Well, we could make a rather nice profit. The first years can't go into Hogsmeade and always feel left out. I usually bring some things back that I intend to sell so I don't spend too much of my allowance while at school. It's a really lucrative business," Lief answered, even as he moved to pick up some of the bags that had fallen. "So, with the date almost over, what do people do at the end?"

"You can't sell this stuff! I bought if for you as gifts! You're just going to have to find a place to put it all!" Rama exclaimed stubbornly, pointing accusingly at the packages.

Lief sighed. "Fine, I won't sell it." He then looked stubbornly at Rama. "But you didn't answer my question. What do people do at the end of a date, Rama?"

Rama blinked, seemingly disgruntled at how easily a precious topic was pushed aside for another. Shrugging it off, he took the pile of gifts from Lief's arms and tossed them to the ground.

Lief blinked, staring at Rama. "What's wrong?"

"Well...overall would you say that this was a good date?"

Lief nodded, giving the brunette a warm, soft smile. "Yes. I think I like dating."

"Would you say this was a perfect date?" Rama asked, moving in even closer.

Lief felt his breath catch in his throat, even as he felt his heart pick up once more. "Almost. W... We did have a couple rough parts."

"Well, at the end of an _almost_ perfect date...we kiss."

Lief swallowed, his eyes wide. "Well, for the sake of having an almost perfect date go smoothly... I guess we should... kiss too," he whispered.

Rama chuckled softly, his hand going under Lief's chin to tilt his head up. "You're cute...Lief," he whispered, his lips descending down to meet the other boys.

Lief's eyes widened at Rama's words, before his eyelids slowly drifted shut at the feather light touch of Rama's lips to his own. It was amazing! He had never seen stars during the day, but being kissed by Rama made him see hundreds of them.

Rama moved in to deepen the kiss, his hand wandering down and around to pull Lief closer.

Lief felt a small moan slip from his lips, even as his arms moved up around Rama's neck. Part of it was to steady himself, but another part of it was to hold the other boy to him. All Lief knew was that he didn't want it to end.

Tightening his grip around the other's waist, Rama brought their bodies flush together, more than eager to try and see how many more sounds he could elicit from the younger boy when a sharp pain in the back of his head caused him to wince and look around.

His eyes widened as he saw a thoroughly pissed off Gabe standing not even ten meters away with his arms crossed, clearly waiting for an explanation.

Lief whimpered, his eyes snapping open at the loss of Rama's kiss. He looked around in a daze for a second before he saw his obviously pissed off brother. "Gabe! Why are you ruining my date?"

"DATE?" Gabe roared, clearly not expecting this to be the excuse handed to him. "A date with who?"

Lief walked right up to his brother. "Rama told you himself when he was leaving. It's my first date and you are ruining it!"

"Eheh..."

Gabe turned his piercing stare back to Rama. "Did he now? Are you sure I was there when I was told?"

"He put his arm around my shoulders and told you, and I quote, 'Guys, I'd like you to meet me date for the day'. And you replied with 'Wait. Your date is my brother? My _younger_ brother?'"

"That's not what I remember hearing! I remember hearing something about this being a test run!"

"Well, we changed our minds and turned it into a _real _date. My first date, if you insist on being so nosey."

"That doesn't mean you guys have the right to go kissing on your first date!" Gabe yelled, completely freaking out. "Rama, I swear if you corrupt my precious little brother-!"

Rama raised his hands. "I won't! I won't! We were just ending the date with a quick peck is all."

"That didn't look like a quick peck."

Leif pouted. "But... I asked him for a kiss," he murmured, a soft pink coloring his cheeks.

"And you got your kiss. So I take it your date is over, then?" Gabe asked.

Rama rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's over," he replied as he went back to pick up the fallen packages.

Lief's eyes flashed with pain for a second. With startling realization, he didn't want it to be over. It hadn't ended sweetly, the way all the girls talked about. His brother had ruined it. He wasn't about to let his brother ruin it. "No, it isn't," he said suddenly.

"It isn't?" Gabe asked, shocked.

"It isn't?" Rama echoed, his feelings equal to that of the older Malfoy-Potter.

"No. Every girl always talks of the evening ending wonderfully. Well thank to my _brother,_ it didn't. I want a proper ending, without you ruining it, Gabe."

Gabe sputtered as Rama broke into a wide smile. "Well then, it looks like we should hurry back to the castle before nightfall if we want things to...progress," Rama said teasingly.

Lief smiled back, even though his cheeks were red. "I'd like that," he replied, not certain what more they could progress to, but knowing he didn't want to part from Rama just yet.

"Well then, shall we?" Rama asked, once all the packages were back in his arms.

Lief nodded moving closer to him. "Can I help with some of them this time?" he asked.

"Sure, why not," Rama said, smiling. "We'll catch you later, Gabe!"

Lief took some of the bags, sparing a glance at his still shocked brother, before following closely to Rama, his expression serious. "Did you... really want it to be over?"

"What, are you nuts? We've still got the whole night ahead of us!" Rama answered, sparing Lief a quick glance.

Lief still wasn't satisfied. "But... you told Gabe that it was."

"In case you didn't notice, Gabe was about to pop a vein."

"But Gabe isn't my keeper. If anyone had tried to stop you from being with one of your other dates, you wouldn't have caved. You never let anyone or anything ruin one of your dates," Lief said confidently, knowing the word from a good many girls. Just because he didn't date, did not mean he didn't hear it.

"That's not true! Loads of things have ruined my dates before," Rama argued. "Teachers, Prefects, my brother…"

Lief's eyes widened. "Your _brother_ ruined your date once?"

"Yeah, but it was no big deal. I've ruined _loads_ of his dates when I was younger. Although most of those were more just snogging sessions…"

"How do those work, exactly?" Lief asked curiously.

"What? Snogging sessions?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you meet up with a girl, and if she gives the right signals, you go to a secluded place and have a snog," Rama explained.

"What kind of signals?"

Rama frowned, knowing that if Gabe suddenly found Lief knowledgeable in such an area, it would be his neck that was sliced. "Why? You planning on meeting up with a girl as soon as this is over?"

"No!" Lief cried, blushing brightly. "I was just…wondering…and…uhm…"

Rama burst out laughing as he watched his younger date get so flustered over such light teasing. Ah, dating Lief was so much fun. Maybe he should do it more often.

As Lief realized he was being made fun of and his anxious appearance melted into an annoyed pout, Rama decided that maybe he would ask Lief out again in the near future…and not tell Gabe, of course.

But in the meantime, they had a whole night to fulfill.

**The End.**


End file.
